


Zostań ze mną

by vickyan



Series: Made of Light [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyan/pseuds/vickyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szedł ze Steve’em w kierunku samochodu i pomyślał, że może tak będzie lepiej. Steve sobie poradzi. Ma Natashę i ma Clinta, poradzą sobie świetnie. Rhodey będzie utrzymywał Tony’ego na bieżąco, zawsze w kontakcie gdyby cokolwiek złego się działo czy gdyby cokolwiek było potrzebne. Będzie za nimi tęsknił, to na pewno. Ich małe wycieczki w poszukiwaniu berła zabijały czas, odrywały myśli od rozstania z Pepper, dawały mu poczucie celu. Drużyna zbliżyła się do siebie i Tony pomyślał, że w Stark Tower będzie pusto bez nich wszystkich. Bez Bruce’a i jego naukowej gadki, bez Thora i jego głośnego śmiechu, bez tej odrobiny gracji, którą wprowadzała Tasha, bez Clinta i jego wiecznego braku jakiejkolwiek ogłady. </p>
<p>Bez Steve’a.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zostań ze mną

**Author's Note:**

> dobra, więc to jest pierwszy z wielu krótkich (i kiedy mówię krótkich serio myślę krótkich, prawdopodobnie zawsze poniżej 2k) opowiadań. niektóre będą steve/tony, niektóre będą clint/pietro. można czytać wszystkie osobno, ale są połączone jednym uniwersum, w którym (teraz uwaga, bo to są rzeczy, które zakładam z góry, nie pisząc o nich):  
> 1) to jest, ogólnie post-aou au, zaczynające się w miejscu, w którym thor zrujnował trawnik  
> 2) tony i pepper rozstali się, kiedy tony zaczął na nowo budować zbroje   
> 3) pietro żyje, obvs  
> 4) laura jest urocza, więc ją zostawiamy, ale jako żonę barneya. clint jest sam i jest totalną pałą (aka clint fractiona)   
> 5) to chyba tyle 
> 
> jestem, jak już albo i nie, wiecie, absolutnie beznadziejna w wymyślaniu tytułów, więc pewnie większość (haha to akurat nie) będzie nazwana po randomowych piosenkach, nie doszukujcie się w tym większego sensu 
> 
> niebetowane, wszystkie błędy moje, z góry przepraszam 
> 
> ta seria to będzie sam fluff (i może trochę porno) i jeżeli macie jakieś motywy/headcanony/whatever, o których chcielibyście przeczytać, to strzelcie mi aska na [tumblrze](http://odeaths.co.vu)

 Hulk poleciał w stronę światła, Thor wrócił do Asgardu.

Tony nie widział tu dla siebie miejsca, nie widział celu, w którym miałby zostać.

Cały ten bałagan z Ultronem pozostawił jeszcze większy bałagan w jego głowie, mnóstwo poczucia winy, mnóstwo żalu, mnóstwo rzeczy, za które musiał odpokutować. Wizja, którą tyle czasu temu w bazie HYDRY pokazała mu Wanda, a która nadal wracała do niego w nocy, wcale nie pomagała.

Wcale nie pomagał też Vision, kompletnie inny niż Ultron i kompletnie inny niż Jarvis, ale jego głos i jego akcent, które Tony znał na pamięć już od czasów dzieciństwa, tworzyły złudzenie, że wszystko nadal jest tak, jak było. Tony nie mógł przywyknąć do Friday. Była świetna, nie była wcale gorsza od Jarvisa, ale mu obca, była tylko oprogramowaniem, podczas gdy Jarvis był czymś więcej. Jego drugą ręką. Ze swoim szerokim rozumieniem ludzkich uczuć i zachowań, ze swoim szerokim rozumieniem Tony’ego, był prawie rodziną.

Tony nie chciał się czuć, jakby Vision coś mu ukradł i nie oddał, nie chciał obarczać go winą i za to nienawidzić, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Szedł ze Steve’em w kierunku samochodu i pomyślał, że może tak będzie lepiej. Steve sobie poradzi. Ma Natashę i ma Clinta, poradzą sobie świetnie. Rhodey będzie utrzymywał Tony’ego na bieżąco, zawsze w kontakcie gdyby cokolwiek złego się działo czy gdyby cokolwiek było potrzebne. Będzie za nimi tęsknił, to na pewno. Ich małe wycieczki w poszukiwaniu berła zabijały czas, odrywały myśli od rozstania z Pepper, dawały mu poczucie celu. Drużyna zbliżyła się do siebie i Tony pomyślał, że w Stark Tower będzie pusto bez nich wszystkich. Bez Bruce’a i jego naukowej gadki, bez Thora i jego głośnego śmiechu, bez tej odrobiny gracji, którą wprowadzała Tasha, bez Clinta i jego wiecznego braku jakiejkolwiek ogłady.

Bez Steve’a.

_Boże_ , wieża będzie pusta bez Steve’a. Steve był duszą drużyny, czymś, co rozmazywało różnice między nimi i trzymało ich razem. Tony’emu zastrząsł się oddech na myśl, że teraz tego zabraknie.

-Będę za tobą tęsknił, Tony. – odezwał się Steve i Tony prawie potknął się o własne nogi, bo brzmiało to szczerze.   
-Tak, ja – Tony zaczął i nie wiedział, co dalej ma powiedzieć. _Ja za tobą też, Steve. Będzie mi ciebie brakowało jak powietrza._ Zamknął usta i potrząsnął głową z cichym śmiechem. Usłyszał westchnięcie a potem poczuł mocne ramiona oplatające go delikatnie. Odwzajemnił uścisk i pomyślał, że takie pożegnanie było chyba nienajgorsze.

Steve był wielki i pewnie mógłby go zgnieść, ale przytulał go lekko. Pewnie, ale lekko, wyraźne powstrzymując swoją siłę. Tony wtulił się w niego odrobinę mocniej, mając nadzieję, że Steve nie uzna tego za nic dziwnego. Potrzebował tych ostatnich kilku sekund ze Steve’em i zamierzał je wykorzystać, nie wiedząc, kiedy znowu go zobaczy.

Jego gardło zacisnęło się na tę myśl, więc wcisnął twarz w jego klatkę piersiową i zaciągnął się jego zapachem, starając się zapamiętać go najlepiej, jak umie, żeby móc go przywołać, kiedy będzie potrzeba.

A potrzeba zajdzie, Tony był pewien. Bo wszyscy kochali Stevena Rogersa, ale Tony Stark bardziej niż ktokolwiek.

Nie było jednego punktu w czasie, który mógł wskazać, w którym to się stało, albo w którym zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

Zakochiwał się powoli, dzień po dniu coraz bardziej ciesząc się na jego widok, tydzień po tygodniu czując coraz większe ciepło w żołądku na widok jego uśmiechu, miesiąc po miesiącu coraz bardziej starając się zdobyć jego uznanie, szacunek, sympatię.

Więc moment, w którym Steve schował twarz w jego włosach a Tony ledwo dawał radę powstrzymywać szloch, nie był dla niego oświeceniem. Tony wiedział to wcześniej, może tylko nigdy wcześniej nie poświęcał temu tak wiele uwagi, zajęty tysiącem innych rzeczy.

Teraz, w tym momencie, to wydawało się nagle najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie, było istotne i Tony nie mógł uwierzyć, że podejmował decyzję przeciwko temu, że wyjeżdżał, mimo tego, jak bardzo pragnął tu zostać i kochać Steve’a z bliska.

-Zostań z nami. – szeptał Steve i Tony zmusił się, żeby się od niego odsunąć.

Zostań z nami. Zostań z Mścicielami, dla Mścicieli, bo jesteś przydatny, bo jesteś dobrym wynalazcą i świetnym źródłem gotówki i tego nam potrzeba, byłoby nam o wiele łatwiej, gdybyś tu został.

Tony odchrząknął głośno i pokręcił głową, zamierzając wsiąść do samochodu jak najszybciej. Steve zatrzymał go, wyciągając do niego rękę, muskając dłonią jego ramię. Przygryzł dolną wargę i spojrzał na Tony’ego niepewnie.

-Zostań ze mną? – powiedział cicho i na jego twarzy pojawił się słaby uśmiech. Studiował twarz Tony’ego jakby czegoś w niej szukał, a Tony po prostu patrzył, niezdolny do zrobienia czegokolwiek, unieruchomiony w miejscu bo wiedział, że powinien odjechać, ale czuł, że bardzo chciałby zostać. Steve chyba w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał, bo uniósł dłoń trochę wyżej, kładąc ją na policzku Tony’ego. Tony położył swoją dłoń na jego i czekał, jakby nie był uczestnikiem wydarzeń, tylko ich obserwatorem. Zdał się na Steve’a w przekonaniu, że on wiedział lepiej, czego obaj chcieli i że był na tyle odważny, żeby to wziąć.

Steve uniósł drugą rękę, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie i spojrzał na niego z typową dla niego determinacją. Tony nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć, zanim miał jego usta na swoich i był całowany tak zawzięcie, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Jakby Steve myślał, że od tego, jak bardzo się postara, będzie zależało coś niezwykle istotnego.

Tony nie zdołał powstrzymać zszokowanego westchnięcia, które wyrwało mu się z ust, otwierając je, co Steve wykorzystał, wpierw biorąc jego dolną wargę między swoje, potem delikatnie wsuwając mu język do ust. I wtedy w Tonym coś pękło. Zarzucił Steve’owi ręce na szyję, przycisnął się do niego najbliżej, jak mógł i pogłębił pocałunek, który z łagodnego i nieśmiałego zrobił się gorączkowy i namiętny w ułamku sekundy.

Oderwali się od siebie, oddychając ciężko, zmniejszając odległość między sobą tak nieznacznie, jak tylko się dało, by móc spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

Steve miał zaróżowione policzki, mokre, czerwone usta i poszerzone źrenice, i patrzył na Tony’ego z tak wielką desperacją, pożądaniem i czułością, że zanim Tony zdążył się opanować, jego ustom uciekło ciche jęknięcie.

-Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony… - szepnął Steve drżącym głosem – Zostań ze mną.

I Tony nie mógł mu odmówić, prawda?

Skoro Steve chciał mieć go przy sobie, a Tony chciał być przy nim, dlaczego miałby powiedzieć „nie”? Chciał wyjechać, żeby poukładać sobie w głowie, zamiast wprowadzać więcej zamętu dookoła siebie, żeby znowu czegoś nie zepsuć, ale może tym razem byłoby inaczej. Ze Steve’em u boku mógłby wziąć się w garść szybciej, pracować lepiej, _być_ lepszym.

-Nie jestem w niczym nawet w połowie tak dobry, jak wtedy, kiedy robię to koło ciebie. – mruknął cicho.   
-Co?

Tony spojrzał na niego badawczo, odsuwając się trochę.

Gdyby Steve go zechciał.   
Może.

-Czy ty – Czy – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że…  
-Tony – przerwał mu Steve – Gdy dzieje się coś takiego zaczynasz rozumieć pewne rzeczy. Walczysz, bronisz się, starasz się chronić ludzi i myślisz, że to może być ostatni raz. Wtedy, w Sokowii, Natasha powiedziała, że to dobre miejsce, by umrzeć. I wiesz co? Ona naprawdę tak uważała. To było dla niej dobre miejsce. Ale ona zdążyła sięgnąć po to, czego chciała. Ja – ja nigdy nawet nie zdałem sobie sprawy z tego, czego chcę. Stałem tam z nią i myślałem o tym, że zmarnowałem szansę. Setki szans. Zmarnowałem setki szans i mnóstwo czasu, zamiast po prostu wyciągnąć rękę w twoją stronę.  – zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał mu poważnie w oczy - Nie zmarnuję kolejnej szansy by sięgnąć po to, czego pragnę. To ty, Tony. Chcę ciebie.

-Zostań ze mną. – dodał szeptem, jego niebieskie oczy przepełnione nadzieją, czułością i pewnością.

Tony nie wątpił w ani jedno słowo. Pokiwał głową, zaciskając zęby.

-Ja – dobrze. Dobrze. – zadecydował – Skoro chcesz.

A Steve obdarzył go uśmiechem tak wielkim i szczerym, że dla samego tego widoku warto było zostać.

Wrócili do środka, do nowej bazy – nowego domu – Mścicieli w komfortowej ciszy pełnej zadowolenia.

-Długo będziesz się tak gapić w ścianę? W sensie to bardzo ładna ściana, ale… - zawołał Steve.   
-Myśleliśmy, że ty i Stark nadal gapicie się sob – och. – zaczęła Natasha, obracając się w ich stronę – Zostajesz z nami? – zapytała, patrząc na Tony’ego z ciekawością.

Tony pokiwał głową, a Natasha uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i wiedziała, że nie powinna zadawać pytań. Clint wstał ze swojego miejsca w kącie i zlustrował ich wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem, pod którym Steve zarumienił się lekko. Clint zaśmiał się i pokazał Tony’emu uniesiony kciuk.

-No dobra, kogo my tu mamy? – zapytał Steve, powoli wchodząc w swój tryb Kapitana. Sięgnął do Natashy po tablet i skierował się w stronę pokoju treningowego, Wdowa po jego prawej, Hawkeye po jego lewej.

Tuż przed drzwiami zatrzymał się i obrócił, wysyłając Tony’emu pytające spojrzenie.

Tony uśmiechnął się do siebie i ruszył w ich kierunku. Natasha, Boże błogosław jej czarne serce, odsunęła się, robiąc mu miejsce przy boku Steve’a.

Steve otworzył drzwi i weszli do środka razem. Jako drużyna.  

 


End file.
